


Dreamy Discovery

by Marveljunkie



Series: And That's How It Works [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Kink Exploration, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Pre-series timestamp. Dean is 15 in this one. Dean has a dream and discovers something new about himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So we know in the first part of the series that Dean can come from having his nipples played with. But then, in the third part of the series he says to Sam that no other guy or girl has ever known that about him, and Sam and Aaron are the only ones who do. Sooo, I says to myself says, he must've figured it out masturbating! And I wrote a thing.

Midnight. Dean rolls onto his stomach, a good dream starting up. 

Soft lips brush his neck, and a warm firm hand skates down his stomach, wrapping around his dick. Dean moans softly, bucking into the touch. 

Another hand strokes his chest, brushing over his nipple and Dean gasps, jolting awake at the sheer pleasure if it. 

He finds himself on his stomach, grinding against the bed. He shifts again and gasps as the sheets brush his stuff nipples. 

He bites his lip and does it again, shifting his body in a way to grind his dick against the mattress and get the delicious friction in his nipples.

Still worked up from the dream, it doesn't take long for Dean to work himself to orgasm. He comes with a soft gasp, ruining his boxers. 

But he doesn't care, all sleepy and blissed out from his amazing orgasm. He just nuzzles the pillow and drifts back to sleep. 

Next morning he wakes up with a grimace, all sticky. He changes and showers quickly, not really remembering what got him so worked up. 

That afternoon, he brings back his girl of the month and lays her out on his bed. He strategically takes her apart with his hands and mouth (she doesn't want to have sex yet), eating her out. 

She whimpers and moans, gasping encouragement. Dean shifts to slip his fingers into her and kisses his way up her stomach toward her breasts. She quivers as his thumb rubs her clit. 

Dean nuzzles the soft curve of her breast and then sucks her nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling.

The sound she makes as her whole body locks up and she comes makes Dean moan and rub his aching dick through his jeans. 

Suddenly the memory the night before flashes through his mind-how good it felt to rub his nipples against the sheets- and he comes hard, gasping against her chest. 

After she leaves, Dean spreads out on his bed, lying on his back. He thinks over what happened, and experimentally rubs a finger over his nipple. 

Hot pleasure courses through him and he lets out a surprised moan. It feels even better outside the haze of sleep. 

He pinches and keens, screwing his eyes shut. Fuck. He licks his lips and brings his other hand up, working both nipples at the same time. 

The resulting pleasure has him whimpering and bucking his hips up. He writhes on the bed, pinching and rubbing his own nipples. God, it feels so good....

He pauses a minute to catch his breath, not wanting this to be over too soon. His dick is hard and aching in his boxers, tenting them sharply. He decides not to touch, and see how far he can take this. 

He brings his fingers to his mouth and licks. He teases his nipples with wet fingertips, screwing his eyes shut with a gasp. His hips rock up and he tosses his head back, fingers working faster. 

He imagines what it might feel like to have a hot wet mouth on them. A slick tongue curling around one, maybe a scrape if teeth. He accidentally rakes his nails over one and shudders with a loud gasp. 

Fuck it feels too good. His hips are jerking up and he's moaning constantly as he works his nipples. The sudden image of a guy fucking him from behind while pinching his nipples punches a gasp out of him and he comes without warning. 

He nearly bucks off the bed as he rides out an intensely powerful orgasm, moaning and whimpering through the aftershocks. 

When he finally slumps back on the bed, he blinks hard. Wow. 

"Guess I found my hot spot." He mutters to himself, voice a little hoarse. 

He cleans himself off and flops back down his bed on his stomach. Its totally nap time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was a little stilted or awkward...I wrote this one by myself. 
> 
> I don't know if I can post next week (school finals and stuffs) but I'll try.


End file.
